bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hamburger Postulate
The Hamburger Postulate is the fifth episode of the first season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on October 22nd, 2007. Plot Summary Leslie Winkle seduces Leonard but only wants a one night stand. Leonard is fixated on what Penny thinks of it all. Extended Plot The show opens with Leonard and Sheldon beating Raj and Howard when they recreated the Battle of Gettysburg (with major alteration). Penny comes to take their order, when they bump into Leslie Winkle. She tells Leonard that the Physics Department needed a cellist, Leonard agrees seeing as he plays the cello. Penny asks whether there was anything going on between Leslie and Leonard. Leonard tried to deny it but Sheldon abruptly said "He asked her out once, it was an embarrassing failure". Penny mentioned they would have made a cute couple. When the Physic Department Orchestra was rehearsing Leslie hinted sexually towards Leonard by saying "I admire your fingering, maybe next time you can try that on my instrument" and after that when, Leonard and Leslie were practicing alone, she said she was sexually available. After a brief conversation about Penny and "musical foreplay" Leonard and Leslie rushed to his room and initiated sexual intercourse. A distressed Sheldon calls Penny to his apartment to interpret a "tie on the doorknob", Penny explains to him that the tie meant the people in the room didn't want to be disturbed because they are "getting busy", Sheldon told Penny that other than Leonard, Leslie was probably behind the door, Penny says "Good for them" in a doubtful tone. The following morning, Sheldon wakes up to a terrible surprise; the equations on his white board had been tampered. Although it solved the problem he had, he was still infuriated. Shortly after that, Leslie admits that she had corrected his equations. Later, Leonard bumps into Penny who asked him how was it (sexual intercourse) last night, which made Leonard ponder on whether he wanted Penny or Leslie, though he settled for Leslie as she is currently making him happy. Then, he tried to make his moments with Leslie more intimate, but Leslie revealed that the sexual intercourse had no emotional ties, leaving Leonard a little heartbroken. At the final scene, Sheldon explains his interest for the Cheesecake Factory's hamburger, Penny comes along and asks how Leonard is doing with Leslie, after he explains the situation Penny says "...I'm sure there is someone out there who is just right for you" which made Leonard ponder over his possible future with Penny again. Critics "A very enjoyable episode of comedy and character development. It’s always difficult to put a new spin on sex jokes because we have seen a million of them. But Leslie’s dead pan science seduction is funny and Leonard’s character comes out looking sweet. Good job." The TV Critic's Review Gallery In the Cheeskecake Factory.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory Leslie & Leonard 2.jpg|Leslie & Leonard in her lab Leslie & Leonard.jpg|Leslie & Leonard Penny serving their food.jpg|Penny checking up on the guys The guys.jpg|Howard and Raj ask Leonard about his time with Leslie Category:Season 1 Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes